The New Girl
by cece1397
Summary: Loren is finally going to have the chance at a normal high school experience. It is her Junior year of high school and she is excited because her mom promised that they wouldn't move again. Loren also meets some new friends, but will the captain of the football team be more than just a friend? Will Nora keep her promise to Loren. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Loren woke up in her new room, and she looked around. Her mom had told her that this would be the last time they moved, and that she would be able to graduate from this school. She took her mother's word and she looked forward to staying in a place long enough to make real friends. She got out of bed and took a shower. Loren got dressed in a black maxi skirt that she paired with a blue chiffon crop top. It stopped right above the waistline of her skirt; she put on black sandals. Loren curled her hair and did her make-up.

Loren packs her back pack and walks to the kitchen. Nora has cooked a big breakfast of waffles, eggs, and bacon. "Good morning sweetie. You look gorgeous." Nora said.

"Thanks mom." Loren sat down in front of the plate Nora made for her and began eating. Nora sat down at the table. "Are you excited about your first day?" Nora asked.

"Nervous and excited." Loren replied. "I am looking forward to being able to make new friends."

"I'm sorry for uprooting you just when you were getting used to things. I promise that I will not do it again." Nora said.

"It is ok mom, and thank you for this." Loren replied. "I should get going now, or I will be late."

Nora smiled. "Have a good day sweetie. I love you." Nora said.

"I love you too." Loren said as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door. She got into her car and drove to Sun Valley. She pulled into the parking lot within 10 minutes and parked. She looked in her bag and pulled out her schedule. Loren opened her car door and started walking toward the school.

**In another part of the parking lot**

"Mate, I cannot believe that you broke up with Chloe this summer. She is so hot." Ian said to Eddie who was tossing his football up in the air and catching it.

"Yea well that is all she is. We never had one intelligent conversation. All she ever talked about was her strategy for winning Homecoming Queen. She is so shallow and I can't deal with that."

"Well you know. You dated her; I'll take your word for it." Ian said back.

Tyler walked over to them and that gave each other bro hugs. "Hey guys, are you ready for this season?"

"Yea man, it is going to be awesome." Tyler grabbed his football out of the air as Eddie was about to catch it.

"Hey Eddie, go long." Eddie smiled and ran further away from the car. He began jogging backward so that he could see the ball.

Loren was looking at her schedule and the map of the school, so she didn't see Eddie heading straight for her. Eddie jumped up and caught the ball. He turned around, and right then he collided with Loren.

Loren let out a shriek as she fell. Her map and schedule fell on the ground. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Eddie said as he bent over to pick up Loren's papers. "It is fine; I'm fine." Loren said, still a little shaken. Eddie offered his hand to Loren, and she took it. "Thank you." Loren said as she pulled herself up. "No problem, after all it was my fault." Eddie said.

"No it was mine. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Eddie looked at Loren. Her big brown eyes showed no resentment. The small bit of red blush on her cheeks became invisible as she herself blushed.

_She is gorgeous_. Eddie thought to himself.

Loren stopped blushing and outstretched her hand to Eddie. "I'm Loren Tate by the way." Eddie was still lost in Loren's eyes when he noticed her hand. Eddie snapped out of his trance. "Sorry. I'm Eddie. Eddie Duran. It's nice to meet you." He shook her hand.

"You too." Loren replied. "Since you're here, could you tell me where the office is? I suck at reading maps and I have to see the principal about orientation and stuff."

"Sure, just walk through the front doors and it is right there." Eddie told her.

"Thanks." Loren smiled and began walking towards the school.

Eddie looked after her, and then he noticed that he was still holding Loren's map and schedule. "Loren!"

Loren turned around quickly and Eddie ran over to her. "Here you go. I don't want to stop you from going to your classes. Maybe I'll see you around." Eddie said.

"Yea, maybe." Loren replied.

Eddie went to pick up his football, and he jogged back over to his car. Ian and Tyler were leaning against his car and giving Eddie a look. "What?" Eddie asked as if he honestly didn't know.

"You know what man." Tyler said.

"Yea mate, who's the hottie?"

"Oh that girl. Her name's Loren. She's new here." Eddie answered pretending to be nonchalant.

Just then, the bell rings and Eddie is completely relieved. "We better get to class." Eddie said quickly as he picked his back pack up off of the ground.

Ian and Tyler decided to let it go now, but they would definitely mess with him later.

They began walking to class.

**In the Office **

"It is nice to meet you Loren." Principal Carter said.

"It is nice to meet you too." Loren replied.

"Your academic record is stupendous. I can see that you take your grades very seriously. And you were able to do that while also being a cheerleader. That is impressive."

Loren smiled. "Thank you and I have to keep my grades up if I want to get into a get college."

"You have good goals as well." Principal Carter said.

The principal stood up and walked over to the door. He signaled for someone to come inside.

A girl wearing a hot pink sundress came in. "Loren, this is Melissa Sanders. She will show you around the school and help you get acclimated to the school. She will show you to your classes. Have a good first day."

"Thank you sir." Loren followed Melissa out the door.

"Melissa Sanders." She said as she looked at Loren.

"Loren Tate." Loren replied. What is your first class?"

"Chemistry with Mr. James." Loren said.

"He is a great teacher. His room is right down the hall." Melissa leads Loren to room 406. "I will meet you out here after first period and I will show you to your second period. And so forth."

"Ok, thank you so much."

"No problem. It's what I'm here for."

**Inside the Chemistry Classroom **

Eddie is sitting at his lab station and talking to Ian who is sitting in front of him. They are laughing when Chloe walks up and sits in the seat next to Eddie. "Hey babe."

"I'm not your babe. I broke up with you, which means it is over." Eddie said sounding annoyed.

"Come on Eddie. Neither of us was thinking straight. It is obvious that we belong together." She put her hand on Eddie's, but he pulled away." Seriously Chloe, just leave me alone."

"You just need some time to cool off. I will talk to you later." Chloe stood up and walked back over to her seat. She began talking to all of her minions. There is a knock at the door, so Mr. James walks over and opens it. Eddie looks up from his conversation with Ian and sees Loren standing in the doorway. He straightens up in his seat and watches her as she walks in.

Loren gives Mr. James a note. He nods and smiles at her. Loren begins to walk down the aisle, and sits down in the one empty seat that is left; the one beside Eddie.

Loren sat down. "Hi there." Loren said cheerily.

"Hey." Eddie said.

"Students, welcome to Chemistry. This will be a somewhat difficult semester, but it will also be fun as long as you all follow my directions. Now look at the person sitting next to you." Eddie looked at Loren, and Loren looked at him. "This person will be your partner for the rest of the semester.

Loren smiled at Eddie. "I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other." Loren said.

"I guess so." Eddie replied.

"Today, I just want you guys to get to know your partners, so all of you can talk."

"So Loren Tate, what brings you to Sun Valley?" Eddie asks.

"My mom's job actually. She is a nurse and she always has to transfer hospitals. I don't really get it, but it is what has to be done. I have never stayed in one school for more than a semester."

"That sucks." Eddie said

"Yea, but she promises that I will be able to go through me whole junior year and then graduate next year. I am really excited about that."

Eddie smiled.

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question." Loren said.

"Shoot." Eddie said.

"Who are you?" Loren asked.

Eddie looked confused. "Who am I?"

"Yea, who is Eddie Duran? What makes you who you are?' Loren said.

"Interesting question Tate." Eddie said. "Well I love football, I have been playing since I was 4, and I am captain of the football."

"Really?" Loren asked. "And is that supposed to impress me?"

"That depends. Are you impressed?" Eddie asked.

Loren laughed. "Maybe a little."

Chloe kept sneaking looks at Loren and Eddie. She wanted to know who she was and why Eddie seemed so taken with her. Basically, she was pissed.

"Do you play any sports?" Eddie asked.

"I never really stayed in a place long enough to join any school teams, except at my last school. I was a cheerleader during football season, and I loved it." Loren said, thinking back to the football season at Green Bay High.

"You should try out for the team here. Tryouts are next week. You said that you would be able to spend the rest of High School here so why not?" Eddie said.

"Maybe I will." Loren said.

"Cool." Eddie said.

Loren and Eddie continued to talk until the bell rang. She met Melissa outside the classroom. "Hey." Loren said. "Hey." Melissa said back.

"How was Chemistry?" Melissa asked.

"It was good, but only because we didn't do anything. I just talked to this guy Eddie."

"Eddie Duran?" Melissa asked clarifying.

"Yea." Loren said.

"You are so lucky. Talk about gorgeous." Mel said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." They both laughed.

"So what is your next class?"

"AP English with Ms. Connors." Loren answered.

"Oh my gosh, me too!" Melissa squealed excitedly. "Let's go.

**After Third Period (Lunch)**

Eddie, Ian, Tyler, and some other guys on the team were sitting outside at one of the picnic tables.

Ian was laughing. "You guys should have seen Eddie in first period. I have never seen this guy laugh and blush as much as he did earlier." The whole table started laughing.

"Shut up Ian. I was not blushing." Eddie said taking a sip of his water. He was scanning the courtyard when he saw Loren with Melissa. They were looking for a seat. "Loren!" Eddie yelled. Loren turned and saw Eddie. She and Melissa walked over to the table. "Hey Melissa." Ian said.

"Hey." She said back.

"You guys should sit." Eddie said.

Loren and Melissa sat down at the table. Loren squeezed between Eddie and Tyler, and Melissa was between Ian and Brian, the kicker on the football team.

Everyone started talking. The guys were talking to Mel and Loren. They were all laughing when Chloe and her minions walked over to the table.

"Hey you guys." Chloe said. There was mild grumbling but no one gave Chloe a real greeting. Chloe walked over to where Loren was sitting. "Hi, I'm Chloe Carter."

"Loren Tate." Eddie looks at Loren and then at Chloe.

"I see you met everybody." Chloe said.

Loren looked around at everyone. "Yea."

"So Eddie, do you want to hang out later?" Chloe asks.

Eddie looked at Loren who was talking to Melissa now. "No Chloe, I don't."

"I just want to talk. We did all the talking we needed to do during the summer, so please just leave me alone."

"But Eddie."

"Chloe!" Everyone at the table turned to look at Chloe and Eddie. "Just go, please. You're embarrassing yourself."

Loren was looking at Chloe. She felt sorry for her, even though she didn't seem like the nicest person.

"What are you looking at?" Chloe spat at Loren.

"Sorry." Loren turned back to face everyone.

Chloe stomped off angrily; her minions in tow.

"She seems to be…" Loren trailed off.

"A bitch." Melissa offered.

"Mel!" Loren was surprised.

"What? I was just saying what everyone else was thinking." Melissa said.

"She is kind of right." Brian said.

The bell for the fourth and final period rang. Loren had Calculus, but it went by pretty quickly. Loren walked to her car. She got in and drove home. When Loren walked through the door, Nora was unpacking the last couple of boxes.

"Hey mom." Loren said.

Nora looked up. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good." Loren answered.

"Tell me all about it." Nora sat down on the couch in the living room and Loren sat down next to her. Loren and Nora sat on the couch together and discussed all the details of her day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got such good feedback from the first chapter that I decided to write a second one no instead of next week. Hope you guys like it. Let me know. **

It has been a week since Loren's first day, and she loves Sun Valley. Loren has spent a lot of time with Melissa, Eddie, Tyler, Ian, and a lot of the football players. Today is the day of cheerleading try-outs and Loren is looking forward to it. Mel agreed to try out with her because Chloe was captain of the squad and Loren was a little nervous about that. Luckily, Chloe does not have the last say on who makes the squad. Coach Collins did.

She got out of bed and showered. Then she put on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a red V-neck. She put on her red Vans and packed her try-out clothes in her duffel bag. Loren came out of her room with her bags and grabbed a granola bar before leaving the house. Nora had to go into work early, so she was already gone. Loren put her things in her car and drove to school. She parked her car and started walking into the school. She was at her locker when Melissa, Ian, and Tyler walked up to her.

"Hey Lo." Tyler said.

"Hey you guys. What's up?" Loren asked as she put her duffel in her locker.

"Nothing much. Are you ready for try-outs today?" Melissa asked. "Yes. I am kind of freaking out though because Chloe hates my guts."

"Chloe hates everyone's guts." Ian said.

Loren laughed. "I guess that's true."

Loren closes her locker and they walk out to the courtyard to talk before class.

**Eddie's House**

"Sweetie, wake up! You are going to be late for school." Katy yelled through Eddie's closed door.

"What time is it?" Eddie asked sounding groggy.

"It is 7:30. You have 30 minutes to get to school." Eddie's eyes shot wide open. "Mom, why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I was cooking breakfast, and don't take that tone with me you man." Katy said as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry mom. I'm up." Eddie got out of bed, grabbed a towel from the linen closet, and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Ten minutes later, Eddie ran out of the bathroom and got dressed. He grabbed his bag and ran down the steps. Eddie grabbed a strip of bacon off the plate on the table. "Morning Pop, Bye Pop." Eddie. Eddie walked over to Katy and kissed her cheek. "Bye Ma." Eddie said. "Bye Sweetie." Katy said.

"Bye son." Max yelled after Eddie.

Eddie walked out of the door and got in his car. He was driving pretty quickly until he hit traffic right around the corner from the school.

"Crap!" Eddie yelled as he hit the steering wheel.

**In the Courtyard**

Loren chewed the last bite of her granola bar and looked around the courtyard. "Have you guys heard from Eddie this morning? We are doing an experiment in Chem this morning and Mr. James said that we are going to need our partners."

"I haven't talked to him." Tyler said.

"Me neither." Ian said.

"Well he better show up before the bell rings." Loren said looking worried.

"I'm sure he'll be here." Mel said.

As if on cue, the bell rang. Loren took one last look around the courtyard, and then she walked with Ian to Chemistry.

**Eddie's Car**

Eddie looked at his phone. It was 8:05. "Loren is going to kill me." Eddie said to aloud.

Eddie pulled into the school parking lot and ran into the school. Eddie burst into Chemistry class, looking completely distraught.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Duran." Mr. James said. The class let out a quiet laugh. Eddie walked quickly back to his seat. Loren looked slightly annoyed.

"I am so sorry Lo. I woke up late and then I got stuck in traffic." Eddie whispered.

Loren smiled at how flustered Eddie got. She put her hand on Eddie's. "It's ok." Loren said. "We haven't even started yet." Loren took her hand off of Eddie's and opened her notebook to a fresh page.

Eddie calmed down and settled into his seat.

"Now, I want one person to come and get goggles for yourself and your partner. I want the other to get the chemicals on the lists that are on your tables. They are in the back of the room. Be careful. A lot of the chemical are in glass containers.

"I will get the chemicals, and you get the goggles." Loren said

"You got it." Eddie said.

Loren went to the back of the room, and got the chemicals. When she got back to the table, Eddie was wearing his goggles. He gave Loren her goggles.

"Thank you." Loren said. She put the goggles down on her table, and then put her hair in a high ponytail. She put the goggles on and looked to the front of the classroom.

Mr. James went through each step of the experiment, and the students followed. The ending result was a hardened substance that formed in the beaker.

"Cool." Loren said.

Eddie and Loren then filled out the experiment sheet and handed it in. There was nothing else to do until the rest of the class finished, so they just talked.

"Are you nervous about try-outs?" Eddie asked.

"Not try-outs exactly, more like Chloe." Loren answered.

"She doesn't decide who makes the squad you know?" Eddie says.

"I know, but I know she hates me. What if she tries to convince the coach not to put me on the squad?"

"Coach Collins is fair. She would never let one of the cheerleaders decide how she chooses the other girls on the squad." Eddie said in a comforting voice.

Loren smiled at him. "Thank you."

"For what?" Eddie said smiling back.

"For being my friend. I mean everyone is so great and I love it here." Loren said back

"No problem." Eddie said.

"All of the experiment logs are in. The bell should be ringing soon, so pack up." Mr. James said.

Ian turned around so that he was facing Loren and Eddie. "You guys want to go for pizza after school. Coach said that practice was going to be rough today and you and Mel are going to have try-outs. You should be done by the time our practice is over."

"That sounds great. I'll tell Mel." Loren said.

The bell rang. Loren gathered her books. "I'll see you guys at lunch." Loren said as she walked out of the classroom.

Eddie smiled as he watched her leave, her ponytail bouncing behind her. Ian shoved Eddie. "Stop drooling man." Eddie snapped out of his trance.

"What?" Eddie asked, still out of it.

"You like Loren."

"Yea, I like Loren. You like her too; she's our friend." Eddie said as he walked out into the hallway.

"You know what I mean Ed. Don't try to play it off." Ian said.

"I'm not playing anything. She is just a friend, plus we have only known each other for a week." Eddie said. "I better get to class; I'll see you at lunch."

Ian walked to his class, still thinking of how defensive Eddie got at the mention of Loren. Ian smiles to himself. "He's totally into her." Ian says to himself as he walks into class.

The rest of the day goes by pretty quickly. The final bell rings, so Loren walks to her locker. Melissa is already waiting there with her bag. "Hey." Mel said.

"Hey." Loren said back. "Thank you for doing this with me. I know cheering isn't really your thing."

"It's cool. Who knows? Maybe I'll like it." Mel replied.

Loren takes her bag out of the locker and slings it over her shoulder. "Come on, the locker rooms are over here." Melissa said.

They reach the locker rooms and walk inside. They pick lockers that were right beside each other. Loren changes into a pair of black soffe shorts, and a white tank top while Mel changes into red Nike shorts and a black tank top. They were both putting on their sneakers when Chloe walked over to them. "Do you two honestly think that you will make the squad? You two even being here is a complete joke."

"Well it will be that much funnier when we make it and you get to see us at practice every single day." Melissa shot back.

"You wish." Chloe said as she walked out of the locker room.

"I hate her so much." Melissa said as she tied her sneaker angrily.

"Yea, she isn't the nicest person to be around." Loren said as she finished tying her shoes.

"Seriously Lo, you are way too nice." Melissa said laughing.

They walk out of the locker room and into the gym. Couch Collins had them all get in a straight line so that she could collect physicals. Once they were finished, Couch Collins told them that their first task would be to run a mile around the track.

All the girls walk down to the track. It surrounds the football field, so they are close to the football team while they practice.

Once the girls get down to the track, Couch Collins takes out her stopwatch.

"I want to see a mile in at least 7 minutes, 30 seconds, and that is 4 times around the track. Everybody line up." All of the girls stood at the starting line. Chloe stood beside the Coach.

"You too Carter." The coach said. "But I'm head cheerleader." Chloe whined.

"That doesn't matter. You are a part of my squad so you will do what everyone else does." Coach Collins said. Chloe walks over to the starting line with an attitude.

"On your mark, get set, go." All of the girls take off running, except Loren and Melissa. "We can just pace ourselves. That way, we won't burn out quickly like the other girls will." Loren says.

"I like the way you think Tate." Sure enough, most girls were breathing heavily and walking by the second lap. Loren and Melissa finished their laps first, with 30 seconds to spare. They walk over to get water from one of the water coolers outside. Loren was drinking her water when she made eye contact with Eddie. She waved at him. Eddie saw Loren and waved back. Unfortunately, he should have been running and got sacked by Jeremy and Ian.

Loren's hand went to her mouth. The guys got off of Eddie and he looked over at Loren. Loren mouthed "Sorry." Eddie stood up and shook it off. He ran back to the team which was huddled around Coach Douglas. "Chloe finished her mile right at 7 minutes, 30 seconds. She walked over to the water cooler and gave Loren and Melissa a dirty look. The other girls came in around 8, some even at 9 minutes.

Coach Collins wrote something on her clipboard, and then she showed the girls a cheer. She showed it to them three times, and then she called them up in groups so that they could do it. All of the girls did the cheer, and some did better than others. The try-outs lasted for about 2 hours. Loren and Melissa walked up to the school and into the locker room. "You were awesome Lo. You're totally going to make it." Melissa said as she grabbed her bag. "You were pretty good too Mel. I think we both have a pretty good shot." Melissa smiled. They walked out of the locker room to see the football team coming in. Ian found them in crowd of guys.

"Give us 10 minutes, then we will be ready." Ian said. He was talking to both of them, but no one would know that by the way he looked at Mel. It was like Loren didn't even exist.

"Ok." Melissa said.

Ian smiled and jogged to the locker room.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Are you guys ready to go?" Eddie asked

"Yea." Loren said.

Brian and Jeremy came out following Ian. Brian put his arm around Loren's shoulder. "Those shorts work for you Tate." Loren laughed and shoved Brian playfully. "Shut up Brian."

"Hey, I'm just saying." Brian said jokingly.

Ian and Melissa were talking to each other and Eddie was checking his phone. Loren walked next to him.

"Hey." Loren said.

"Hey Lo." Eddie replied.

"I am so sorry about practice. Ian and Jeremy looked like they crushed you." Loren said.

Eddie looked up from his phone and gave Loren a fake offended face. "First, it wasn't your fault and second, they did not crush me. I barely felt it."

"Oh really." Loren said laughing.

"Really."

"Whatever Duran." Loren said.

Everyone was in the parking lot now. They got into their cars and headed to Tony's Pizza. They got there within ten minutes. Loren remembers that she needsto text Nora to tell her where she will be.

_**Went out for pizza with some friends. See you when I get home. Love u.**_

They order two large pepperoni pizzas. They eat, talk, and laugh.

"Could I say something?" Loren asked everyone at the table.

"Sure." Eddie said.

"Well I already told Eddie this, but I wanted to say that I am really glad that I came here. You guys have been amazing and you're the best friends I could have asked for."

"Aah. We love you too Lo." Melissa said.

Loren laughed. She looked around at everyone at the table and she knew she had found friends that would last for a lifetime.

**Please Comment. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It is kind of short, but I still wanted to get a chapter to you guys so here it is. I hope you like it. As usual, leave me comments with your thoughts. XOXO cece1397**

**P.S. there might be more typos in this one because I didn't feel like reading it over.**

Loren was sitting in her usual spot during lunch when Melissa runs up to the table.

"Collins just put the list up." Melissa says.

"Did we make it?" Loren asks.

"I don't know. I came to tell you as soon as I saw her. Come on."

Loren stands up and they both run to the list. "I can't look." Loren tells Mel. "You do it."

Melissa braces herself and runs her finger down the list. "You made it." Melissa says. "Oh my gosh, so did I."

Both of the girls squealed out of excitement. They hugged each other and walked back out to the courtyard. "I would just like to say that you are looking at two of this season's cheerleaders." Melissa said.

"That's great Eddie said." Loren sat back down between Eddie and Jeremy. Eddie looked at Loren. "I told you that you had nothing to worry about." Eddie says.

"Congratulations babe." Ian says. He kisses her. Loren looks at them both surprised and a little bit confused. "When did this happen?" Loren asks.

"These two have been talking since last year. It was just a matter of time before they got together." Brian cut in.

"Oh. Well congrats you guys." Loren said as she smiled at them. "Thanks Lo." Melissa said.

Lunch ends and everyone heads to fourth period. At the end of the day, the intercom comes on and Coach Collins makes an announcement:

**I would like Rebecca Tyler, Anna Dawson, Ashley Mason, Marissa Gomez, Courtney Spencer, Loren Tate, Kelsey Jones, Amber Johnson, Melissa Sanders, Chloe Carter, Alissa Madden, Jessica Washington, and Jordan Caldwell to report to the gym tomorrow after school for a meeting regarding this cheer season. Congratulations ladies; I will see you all then.**

The bell rings. Loren gathers her books and heads to the parking lot. "Hey Lo, wait up!" A voice calls from behind her.

Loren turns around and sees Eddie running up to her. "Hey. What's up?" Loren asks in her cheery voice.

"Well, I'm having this party on Saturday and I was wondering if you'd be interested. It's this thing my parents like to do every year. It is for the football team and the cheerleaders. Parents can come too, but they usually attend the more formal dinner that my parents have the week before the first game." Loren shakes her head as she listens.

"They're the head athletics boosters, so we do this kind of stuff a lot. What do you say?" Eddie stands there watching Loren contemplate the invitation.

"I think that sounds like fun. I will definitely be there." Loren says.

"Ok, cool."

"Cool."

Before Eddie walks off he says "And bring a bathing suit, it's a pool party/ cookout kind of deal."

"Ok, thanks for inviting me." Loren says as she runs a hand through her hair.

"No problem." Eddie says back.

Loren gets in her car and drives out of the parking lot. When she gets home, Nora is cooking dinner. "Hey sweetie. How was your day?" Nora asked.

"It was great. I made the squad Mom!" Loren said excitedly.

"That's great. What about Mel."

"She made it too. There's a meeting after school tomorrow for the cheerleaders, so I will be home late." Loren tells her.

"Tell Mel that I said congratulations too."

"I will."

"So, Eddie invited me to this barbecue that his parents are having for the team. It's on Saturday. Can I go?" Loren asks.

"Eddie is your chemistry partner, right?"

"Yea."

"Is he cute?"

"Mom. Really?"

"What? It's a valid question."

"He's not exactly hard to look at." Loren says, not wanting to come out and say that he is 100% drop dead gorgeous.

"So he's cute."

"Seriously mom. So can I go or not?"

"Of course you can. His parents will be there though, right."

"Absolutely."

"Will other parents be there?"

"Eddie said that most parents don't come to this party, but his parents have this big dinner where the parents all meet and talk."

"I have to work on Saturday anyway, but you have fun."

"Thank you mom. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Loren says as she hugs Nora.

"No problem."

Loren goes to her room to do her homework until dinner is finished. She and Nora eat and talk more about school.

Once she finishes all of her homework, Loren gets ready for bed.

**At the Duran Household**

Eddie is eating with Katy and Max, and they are talking.

"So Eddie, how was your day?" Katy asks.

"It was good. Coach Collins put the list up for the cheerleaders, so I invited all the girls to the party."

"That's good. Did your new friend Loren make it?" Katy asked.

Eddie could not help the light blush that came across his face when he heard Loren's name. he wished he could, but it was out of his control. "Yea, she made it and so did Mel."

"Loren is your chemistry partner, right?" Max asked clarifying.

"Yea." Eddie answered.

"Is she pretty." Katy asked.

"Yes mom. She's pretty." Eddie learned a long time ago that there was no use in trying to avoid the obvious with Katy. She could read his like a book, so even if he didn't tell Katy what he really thought of Loren, she would know anyway.

"Do think you might ask her out?" Max asked.

Eddie almost chokes on a piece of broccoli. He picks up his glass and took a quick sip of water. "Well she's only been here for a little over a week, so I mean…" Eddie paused. "I don't know."

"Well any girl is better than that Chloe. I did not like her for you at all. She only ever talked about herself." Katy said. Her brow was furrowed, the way it gets whenever she talks anything she doesn't like.

"We all know how you felt about Chloe mom." Eddie said.

"Speaking of Chloe, did you invite her to the party this year?" Max asked curiously.

"I actually told her that we weren't having a party this year." Eddie said as he grinned to himself.

Max and Katy both laughed. "I don't really have a problem with that." Max said. She wasn't exactly the life of the party last year."

"Yea, she just thought she was." Eddie added on.

They finished dinner and Eddie helped clean the table and wash the dishes. Afterwards, he went up to his room and started doing his homework. By the time he finished, it was 10:00. Eddie set the alarm on his phone and went to bed.

**The next day (After School)**

Loren and Melissa are on their way to the gym when they see Eddie and Ian walking to the locker rooms.

Ian walks over to Melissa and gives her a quick kiss. "Practice is going to end pretty late tonight, so I am going to need to take a rain check on dinner with your parents tonight." Ian told Mel.

Melissa looked a little disappointed but then smiled. "It's ok, we can just reschedule. I'm sure they will understand."

"Are you sure." Ian asks searching her face to make sure she wasn't too upset.

"Yes, I'm sure." Ian kisses Melissa one more time and looks at Eddie who is talking to Loren. Big surprise there.

"Yea man, I'm coming." Eddie turns back to Loren. "So I just wanted to tell you that I told Chloe that there is no party at my place. In fact, I told her that there wasn't going to be a party at all."

"Eddie!" Loren says as she laughs.

"What? Why make everyone else suffer, right?"

Loren shook her head signaling that she agreed. "So don't mention anything about the party around her. I told the other girls and of course the guys are ecstatic." Eddie said. "So can I count on you to keep this little secret?"

"Of course." Loren says.

"Ok, hey I will text you my address after practice." Eddie says as he begins walking off.

"Ok." Loren said.

Eddie and Ian walk into the locker room, while Melissa and Loren continue to the gym.

The meeting takes a while because all of the girls have to be measured for new uniforms. They are given the financial information needed to pay for all the gear. "I can only except checks made out to Sun Valley Athletics. If you have any financial issues, come see me during any of your lunches and we can work something out." Coach Collins says. "Uniforms will be here anywhere between one and two weeks after placing the order, and checks are due back to me by November 5. That gives you about 2 weeks to get you money in. Our practices will be every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and games are on Fridays. I also may add a day that we may have practice, if there is a routine that I want you guys to learn. If there are any questions, feel free to ask me now." Coach Collins says.

She answers all of the questions asked of her and tells us that we can go. "I look forward to getting to know all of you better this season." She tells the girls as they leave the gym.

Loren and Melissa walk out to the gym and walk out to the school parking lot. "Do you want to sleep over on Friday night?" Loren asked. "We can get ready for Eddie's party together."

"That sounds great." Melissa said. "I'll just check with my mom. She is always planning last-minute family stuff. I'll text you about it."

"Ok." Loren said back

They got into their cars and went their separate ways.

**Later on that Evening**

Eddie just texted Loren to give her his address, and Melissa says that she is able to come over on Friday night.

Loren is excited to have so much going on. Loren gets out of her bed and walks into Nora's room. She is in bed reading when she looks up. "Do you need something sweetie?" Nora asks.

"No. I'm just letting you know that Mel is coming over tomorrow. She and I are going to get ready for Eddie's party together."

Nora looked at Loren and patted the spot of mattress beside her. "Now tell me the truth, do you like Eddie?" Nora asks.

This question caught Loren completely off guard. Her face turned a little red. Loren took a deep breath and looked her mom in the eye. "Maybe a little." Loren finally says. "He's just really sweet and he was nice to me when I first got to Sun Valley, but there is no way he is interested in me."

"Why would you say that?" Nora asks.

"Because he just sees me as a friend, plus there's the fact that we've only known each other for a week. If I told him that I like him, it would probably freak him out."

"Well you'll never know unless you try but I do think that it would be good to wait and see how things pan out. Once you get to know each other better, things might change."

"Mom, I'm not going to pursue this. It would ruin our friendship and that's one of the reasons I like it here; it's all of my friendships actually. I just don't want to make things weird."

"I understand."

"Well I'm going to head to bed now. I will see you in the morning." Loren hugs Nora.

"Ok sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too."

Loren stands up and walks out of Nora's room. She gets in her bed and just lays there for a while. Eventually, she drifts off, thinking about her new life, especially the parts with Eddie.


	4. Chapter 4

"Red or pink?" Loren asks as she holds up bikinis. "I say red." Melissa answers. ""It's just sexier."

"Red it is then." Loren says.

"Are you trying to impress someone?" Melissa asks. "Maybe a certain football team captain." Melissa was smiling mischievously.

"Is it that obvious?" Loren asks as she sits down on the bed.

"Only to me because I'm a girl. Guys are just clueless about things like this."

"I feel so stupid. He makes me crazy."

"It's cause he's so into you." Melissa says.

"Thanks Mel, but I doubt it." Loren says.

"What's with the low self-esteem? You're a cheerleader, the whole football team loves you, and you are well on your way to being one of the most popular girls in school."

"That's you Mel and I don't know about the popularity thing." Loren says.

"Well I do which is why we are going to be more confident together." Melissa says. "And we are going to start with Eddie's party tomorrow."

"Ok then." Loren says.

Melissa and Loren stay up until about 1:00 talking and watching movies. They finally fall asleep while watching Safe Haven. Nora comes in and turns off Loren's T.V.

**The Next Morning (The Duran House)**

"Wake up Eddie! We have a lot to do before the party." Max says as he peeps into Eddie's room. To his surprise, Eddie is already awake and dressed.

"I know Pop. I am going to get the coal for the grill and some more hotdog and hamburger buns." Eddie says as he put his shoes on.

"Ok. Get some more sodas too. Your mom didn't get enough yesterday." Max says.

"Gotcha." Eddie says. He grabs his keys off of the dresser and walks down the stairs. He gets in the car and drives to the store. Eddie gets everything that he needs and heads back to his house. When he walks in, Katy and Max have done a lot. They had set up more tables and chairs around the pool, had put the Sun Valley Vipers banner up, placed bowls of snacks in the kitchen and living room, and they had stacks of towels around the pool. They have also decorated the place in Sun Valley's school colors. Eddie walked into the kitchen with the items that he bought. "Here's the coal Pop." Eddie said as he handed it to him. "Thanks son." Max said back.

Eddie put the rest of the stuff on the kitchen counter. "The place looks great by the way." Eddie says as he looks around. "Thank you sweetie. Could you put the sodas in the fridge for me?" Katy asks.

"No problem." Eddie puts the sodas in the refrigerator and then goes to hook up the speakers for the music.

_This year's party is going to be amazing. Eddie thinks to himself._

**At the Tate House**

Loren, Mel, and Nora are eating breakfast. "These waffles are amazing Nora. I wish my mom could cook like this." Melissa says as she drinks her orange juice.

"Thank you Mel. So what time are you guys leaving for the party?" Nora asks.

"It starts at 11, but we probably won't be there until around 12. You know the concept of being fashionably late. Besides the party will be going by then."

Nora laughs. "I see you have this all figured out Melissa."

"Of course." Mel says as she chews another piece of waffle.

"Well I should get going myself." Nora says as she stands up and takes her plate to the sink. She rinses it off and puts it in the dishwasher.

"I will see you both tonight." Nora says. She kisses Loren's forehead, grabs her purse, and walks out the door.

Nora leaves and Loren and Melissa finish breakfast. They clean up the kitchen and go to get ready for the party. Loren puts on her red bandeau bikini; it ties at the back of the neck. She wears a strapless denim romper over her bikini, and wears her brown rainbows. Melissa puts on a blue bikini and wears a pair of denim shorts and a tank top. She puts on her blue rainbows. Loren and Melissa put on their sunglasses and head out the door. Loren and Mel get in her car and drive to Eddie's house.

**The Duran House**

Eddie has just changed into his swim trunks and a t-shirt. He is coming down the stairs when the doorbell rings. Eddie walks over to the door and opens it. Tyler, Ian, Brian, and Jeremy are there.

"Hey mate." Ian says as he gives Eddie a bro hug.

"Hey guys. Come on in, you know the way." They are always the first people to show up to the party. They walk into the kitchen and greet Katy and Max. Katy gives them all hugs and asks how they are doing. Max goes out to the grill and fires it up so that he can start cooking.

About 45 minutes later, the whole football team is at Eddie's house along with most of the cheerleaders. Eddie is in the living room taking a sip of his soda when Ian walks up to him. "What are you doing in here? Everyone's in the pool."

"I'm just not ready to swim yet. It's my pool so the charm wears off after a while." Eddie says.

"Right." Ian drags out the "I" in right. "So you staying in the house has absolutely nothing to do with a certain brown-eyed, brunette who hasn't made an appearance yet?" Ian asks. "It's ok if it does. Just admit that you like her mate, it's really not that big of a deal."

Just then the doorbell rings. "I better go get that." Eddie says, so glad to be free of Ian's questions. Eddie opens the door and sees the person that h has been waiting for.

"Loren, Mel, I'm glad you guys could make it." Eddie says.

"I told you I would be here." Loren says.

Eddie moves out of the doorway and they both walk in. Melissa walks into the living room where she sees Ian stuffing his face with mini pigs-in-a-blanket. "Seriously babe?" Melissa says. Ian swallows. "They're really quite good love."

Melissa rolls her eyes and pushes him out the back door. Melissa strips down to her bikini and she and Ian splash around with everyone else.

Eddie and Loren are in the kitchen. "Ma, this is my friend Loren." Eddie tells Katy. Loren extends her hand to Katie, but she puts down what she is chopping and comes around to face Loren. "We give hugs in this house." She says as she hugs Loren. Loren hugs her back. Katy pulls back and looks at Loren. "You were right Eddie. She is pretty." Katy says as she goes back to chopping. Eddie face turns extremely red and he looks down at the floor. Loren is blushing herself. She doesn't want to look Eddie in the eye because it would just make things more awkward.

"Eddie, could you go get some more ice from the freezer in the garage?" Katie asks without even noticing how awkward she had made the situation. Eddie just shakes his head and quickly leaves the kitchen.

Max is walking in the house to get some cheese for the burgers. "Max." Katy says. "This is Loren."

He looks at her and smiles. "It's nice to meet you Loren."

"You too." She says, finally relieved of the awkwardness she felt earlier.

"You can go into the back with your friends. The food should be ready soon though." Katy says.

"Ok, but do you need help with anything?"

"No sweetie, but thank you. Go have fun."

"Ok." Loren walks out to the pool and walks over to Marissa and Jessica. They are talking to Jeremy and Brian. She hugs them and they talk for a while.

Eddie walks back into the kitchen with the ice and dumps it into the cooler on top of the drinks.

"That should do it. I'll be outside Ma." Eddie says.

Eddie walks out the door and sees Loren beside one of the pool chairs. She is stepping out of her romper and she puts it in the chair. She takes out her sunscreen and puts some on her arms legs and face. Eddie is just standing there, staring at her. Eddie stops staring and walks over to her. "Hey." Eddie says.

"Hi, um, could you do me a favor?" Loren asks.

"Sure."

"Could you put some sunscreen on my back? I can't reach it." Loren says.

"Yea, no problem." Eddie takes the bottle from Loren and squeezes some of the lotion on his hand. He then proceeds to massage it into her skin, which is really smooth and soft. Once he is finished Loren turns to face Eddie.

"Thanks." She says as she takes the bottle from him and puts it in her bag.

"No problem." He says smiling.

"Race you to the pool." Loren says as she stands up and runs to it."

"You're on." Eddie takes his shirt off and runs after her. Loren jumps in making a big splash. Eddie follows suit. Loren comes to the surface and wipes the water from her face. Eddie comes up and does the same. "You totally cheated." Eddie said laughing.

"Aah, is the big bad football captain upset?" Loren says as she shoves Eddie.

"No I'm not. You just cheated."

"Whatever."

Everyone swims around in the pool and they played volleyball after they set up the net over the pool. It was about an hour before Max yells that the food was ready. The pool was empty within 10 seconds. Eddie climbs up the ladder and gets out of the pool; Loren climbs out after. Eddie takes a towel from one of the racks and wraps it around Loren. He runs his hands up and down her arms to warm her up. "Thanks." Loren says as she wipes the water that is dripping down her face with the towel. Eddie's arms are still on Loren's and they are looking into each other's eyes. Eddie starts leaning down when Max interrupts. "Eddie, Loren, soup's on." He yells.

They both stop and turn to look at Max who is now taking burgers off the grill and putting them on buns. Eddie takes a breath. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." Loren says as she walks around Eddie. She walks to the table where everyone is putting food on their plates.

Loren sits in the pool chair across from Mel. She takes a bite of her hotdog. "So I saw you and Eddie getting cozy." Melissa says smiling. "What's up with that?"

Loren covers her mouth and laughs. She swallows her bite of hotdog. "I think he was going to kiss me."

"What? When?"

"Before we went to eat. I think he was leaning toward me, but with my luck, I probably just had something on my face."

"Aah Lo, he likes you. There is no way he wouldn't." Loren is blushing when Ian takes a seat beside Melissa.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Ian asks.

"Nothing." Loren says as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Ok then." Ian says with a confused look on his face.

Eddie walks over to them and looks at Loren. "Is this seat taken?" Eddie asks.

"Nope. You can have it." Loren says without making eye contact. Eddie sits down next to her.

They all eat and talk, but Loren doesn't say much. When they finish eating, they wait a while and then get back into the pool. Loren and Eddie talk and splash around. Loren still feels awkward about what could have happened earlier, though.

When the sun starts to set, Max sets up the fire pit. Eddie, Max and Katie bring out boxes of chocolate, graham crackers, and bags of marshmallows. They also have a bunch of other junk food that no teenager can resist.

As usual, Eddie sits in the seat next to Loren. Loren stands up immediately. She walks over to Katie and asks her where the bathroom is, so Katie shows her. When Loren gets in the bathroom, she runs some water over her face and dries it with the hand towel on the rack. Loren takes deep breaths and makes herself walk out of the bathroom.

When she walks out, Eddie is sitting in the living room. "What are you doing in here?" Loren asks.

"Well for one thing, I live here." Eddie says as he smiles.

Loren laughs nervously. "Stupid question I guess."

"What's wrong Loren?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've just been acting weird since lunch."

"No I haven't." Loren says defensively.

"Yes you have. You can tell me if something is bothering you. You know that, right?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because, it's about you." Loren practically screams out.

Eddie looks confused. "About me?"

Loren shakes her head. "I… um…I" Loren can't get the words to come out of her mouth, so she does the only thing that she can think of. She stands on her toes and kisses Eddie's lips. It was a quick kiss. She pulls back and looks at him. Eddie is in slight shock. "What was that for?" Eddie asks.

Loren takes a deep breath and starts talking really quickly. "I like you, ok. And today when we got out of the pool, I thought that you were going to kiss me, but then I started thinking. Why would you try to kiss me? That would mean that you maybe, kind of, sort of, for some reason…" Loren is cut off by Eddie, who's lips are no on hers. Eddie pulls back. "… like me too." Loren finshes. Eddie smiles down at her.

"I do like you." Eddie says. "And I was going to kiss you earlier."

"You were?"

"Yea I was."

"Now I don't feel so stupid. I just can't believe this?"

"Why not?"

"I mean look at you. You're gorgeous, you're popular, the captain of the football team, and I'm the new girl who became your friend. I just thought you saw me as a friend and that's it.

"You are the new girl to me. But you're the smart, determined, shy, insanely beautiful new girl." Loren smiles.

"Really?"

"Absolutley." Eddie says back. "I want to take you out, like on a date. Next Saturday since we both have busy weeks. What do you say?" Eddie asks.

"I say yes." Loren says smiling shyly.

"Good. Now let's get back out there before they start suspecting something."

Loren walks out first. Eddie walks out 5 minutes later with more bags of marshmallow. Once he puts them down, he grabs the seat he was sitting in before.

The night goes on and they all have a blast. Eddie sees Loren shivering a little, so he gives her the jacket he's wearing. "But now you'll be cold." Loren says.

"It's fine. You take it." Eddie insists. Loren smiles and Eddie drapes the jacket over her shoulders.

About an hour later, everyone starts to leave. Loren and Mel offer to stay and clean up. Once they finish, Katy and Max hug them both. Melissa says one last goodbye and heads for the door. Loren is following her when she realizes that she is still wearing Eddie's jacket. She takes it off and hands t to him. He takes it from her.

"Thanks again." Loren says smiling.

"No problem. So I'll text you tomorrow about…things."

Loren laughs. "Ok, talk to you then."

Eddie opens the door for her and watches as she gets in her car with Mel and drives off.

Eddie walks back into the kitchen to see Katy and Max looking at him.

"What?" Eddie asks.

"I knew it." Katie says.

"Knew what?"

"That you liked her."

Eddie knew he liked Loren too, but now everything was coming together and he was going to be able to have what he had been waiting for since the first time he saw her.

A date with Loren Tate.

**Four chapters down, a lot more to go. Enjoy! **

**XOXO cece1397**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it has been forever since I last posted, but I've been really busy with school and everything. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. XOXO cece1397**

It is Friday afternoon and Eddie and Loren are both looking forward to their date later on that night. They've been acting friendlier towards each other since Eddie's pool party. Eddie has started walking Loren to class and carrying her books for her. When they sit down for lunch, they barely talk to anyone except each other. Their friends have definitely noticed a change in their relationship, but unfortunately, so has Chloe. She sees them talking and she sees Eddie at Loren's locker. She also sees when Eddie walks Loren to cheer practice before he goes to change for football practice. This only makes Chloe hate Loren even more than she already does. During the whole week of practice, Chloe has made Loren's life a living hell.

Coach Collins usually stays for an hour of practice and then she lets Chloe take over as they run through the routine and practice stunts because she still has a lot of work to do before the season officially starts. Chloe always puts Loren in the very back when they are practicing, constantly criticizes her, and makes her repeat all of the steps by herself when the other girls are practicing their pyramid. Mel wants her to tell Coach Collins but Loren refuses to let Chloe get to her.

Like they've been doing, Eddie and Loren are walking toward the locker rooms.

"So I will see you after practice." Loren says.

"You know it." Eddie says.

Loren smiles and blushes. She says goodbye one more time as she backs toward the door.

Loren walks into the locker room. Melissa is already changing into her practice clothes when she sees Loren walk in. Her face is bright red. "Let me guess. Eddie is the reason for this." Melissa says as she points to Loren's face.

"Maybe." Loren says laughing.

"You guys have your date tonight, right?" Mel asks.

"Yes. And it it's the only thing I've been able to think about all week."

"Where is he taking you?" Mel asks.

"I don't know, but he says it's casual."

Melissa squealed. "You guys make the cutest couple. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Mel."

Loren begins to put on her practice clothes, and then she takes her shoes out of her bag.

Melissa is waiting for Loren to finish tying her shoe when Chloe walks over to them.

"I want you to keep practicing the routine by the bleachers while we practice stunts. You form is awful."

Loren stands up.

"Fine." Loren says. "But we both know that you don't hate me just because my form is bad."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb Chloe. We all know that you don't like Loren because Eddie does." Melissa chimes in.

"Please. He's just looking for something shiny and new to play with. He will be back with me pretty soon."

"Then why is he going on a date with Loren tomorrow?" Melissa says.

Chloe was taken back for a moment. "What?"

Loren just walks off, followed by Melissa. They go out into the gym and start stretching.

Later on during practice, Loren is practicing the choreography by herself. Couch Collins walks up to her.

"What are you doing over here?"

Loren is startled.

"Oh. I just want to make sure that I have the moves down, that's all."

"Well you look like you have them down pretty well. Come on." Loren follows the coach over to the rest of the girls.

"Ladies. I want to see the half-time routine. Loren, I want you next to Chloe in the front. She clicked the button for the music to start and all of the girls begin doing the routine. Loren is definitely the best with the routine. Coach Collins thinks that Loren is really good so she puts her in the front so that the other girls could watch, including Chloe. Her plan backfired and now she is really angry.

The rest of practice goes by pretty quickly. The girls get ready to leave. Loren and Melissa wait outside the locker rooms for Eddie and Ian. They come out of their locker rooms about 10 minutes later. Loren and Melissa say goodbye to each other and she goes off with Ian. Eddie walks Loren to her car. Loren's back is against her car and she's looking into Eddie's eyes.

"So are you really not going to tell me where you're taking me tonight?" Loren asks.

"I told you that it's a surprise." Eddie replies.

Loren lets out a breath. "Fine, be that way." Eddie laughs. "Anyway, what time are you picking me up? Can you tell me that?"

Eddie pulls out his phone and looks at it. "It's 5:00 now, so I'll be at your place around 7:00."

"Ok. I better go get ready then." Eddie backs away from Loren and lets her get into her car. She smiles at Eddie and drives off. Eddie walks over to his car and finds Chloe sitting on his hood of his car.

"Get out of my way Chloe." Eddie says in an agitated voice.

"Come on Eddie. Why are you hanging out with that little b…?"

Eddie cuts Chloe off. "Don't even go there."

Chloe hops off of the car and stands in front of Eddie. "I know you're just trying to make me jealous. Well congratulations, it worked. I mean can't we just pretend that this summer didn't happen?"

"No. We can't." Eddie says sternly.

"Maybe this will change your mind." Chloe goes to kiss Eddie but he grabs her wrists and puts them back by her side. "I told you I'm done. I mean it. Stay away from me." Eddie gets in his car and drives off.

**Tate House**

Loren has just gotten out of the shower and she is in her room looking through her closet. She wants to look nice but doesn't want to overdo it. She decides of dark wash jeans and a pink, lace peplum top. Loren puts on a pair of nude wedge sandals and she curled her hair. Loren is finishing her make-up when Nora walks into the house.

"How do I look?" Loren asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"Sweetie you look absolutely gorgeous. What time is Eddie coming?"

"Seven."

Nora walks over to Loren and brushes one of curls from her face. "I am so glad that you're happy honey. It makes me happy."

"Thanks mom. I am really happy." They both smile and they hug. "Eddie should be here soon. I better take care of some last minute things." Nora laughs.

Loren goes into her room and takes a final look at herself. She gets her bag and puts her phone, make-up, and wallet into it.

**Duran House**

Eddie walks into his house and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. He takes a sip. Eddie sees Katy in the backyard, tending to her roses. "Hey ma." Eddie says.

"Hi sweetie. How was practice?"

"It was okay."

"Are you ready for your date with Loren?" Katy asks as she stands up.

"Yea, but at the same time, I'm so nervous." Eddie says as he runs his hands down his face.

Katy walks over to Eddie and puts her hand on his cheek. "It will be fine Honey. She is such a great girl and she will love the date you planned."

Eddie smiled. "You always know the right thing to say."

"That's my job." Katy replied. "Now go get ready. Don't keep that sweet girl waiting."

Eddie jogs upstairs and takes a shower. He fixes his hair and then goes to get dressed. He puts on a pair of black jeans with a long-sleeved, a button-up shirt, and black vans. Eddie comes back downstairs. Katy cut some of her roses and put them in a bouquet for Eddie to give to Loren.

"You look great sweetie. Now, is everything in the car?" She asks.

"Yea, everything is set."

"Good." Katy hugs and kisses Eddie.

Afterwards, he is on his way to Loren's house.

**Tate House**

Loren is putting her bag over her shoulder when she hears the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." Nora yells.

She opens the door and sees Eddie standing there with a bouquet of roses. "Hi, you must be Eddie. It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too Ms. Tate."

"Please call me Nora. So where are you taking my little girl tonight?"

"I want it to be a surprise." Eddie replies.

Just then, Loren walks around the corner.

"Hi." Eddie says.

"Hi." Loren says back,

"These are for you." Eddie says as he hands her the roses.

Loren blushes when she takes them. "Thank you."

Eddie just smiles.

"Loren, I will take those and you two can get going."

"Ok, thanks mom."

"I want her home by 11 Eddie."

"Got it." Eddie replies.

Loren hugs and kisses Loren. "I'll see you tonight." Nora says.

"See you tonight."

Eddie and Loren walk to his car. Eddie opens the door for Loren and she get into the car. "I need you to do something." Eddie says.

"What?" Loren asks smiling.

"Let me put this over your eyes." Eddie says as he held up a bandana.

Loren has a confused look on her face. "Come on, it's for the surprise."

"Ok, fine." Loren turns around and lets Eddie put the bandana on. Once he finishes he pulls out of the driveway and drives to Mulholland. He and Loren talk as he drives and then Loren feels the car stop. "Can I take this off now?" Eddie asks.

"Not yet. Give me a second." Eddie says. He gets out of the car and walks over to the passenger's side. He opens Loren's door and takes her hand. Loren is standing up know and Eddie guides her up the hill. "Be careful." Eddie says. "Watch your step."

He is holding one of Loren's hands and the other is around her waist. Once they are at the top, Eddie stops and takes Loren's blindfold off.

"Oh my gosh! Eddie this is beautiful." There is a big blanket on the top of the hill with a basket sitting on top of it. There are rose pedals on the blanket and there are colored lights in the big tree at the top of the hill.

She turns to face Eddie. "No one's ever done anything like this for me."

Eddie smiles. "Well it's time that someone did." Eddie takes Loren's hand and walks her over to the blanket. They sit down and Eddie opens the basket. Its Loren's favorite: Chinese Takeout.

Loren laughs. "You remembered."

"Of course I did. And for dessert, chocolate-covered strawberries."

They sit and eat under the stars, laughing and talking with each other. Once they finish dinner, they go for the strawberries. Loren is taking a bite out of one of the strawberries when Eddie says something she doesn't expect.

"So, Mel told me about the stuff with Chloe that's been going on at practice." Loren shifts her gaze downward.

"It's not a big deal. I know she only treats me that way because she still likes you."

"Yea, well that's too bad because I like someone else." Eddie says as he puts his hand on Loren's. She blushes.

Eddie looks at her and sees that she has chocolate on her bottom lip. He chuckles. "You have some chocolate right there." Eddie says as he points to his own bottom lip.

Loren, embarrassed, puts her hand over her mouth and looks for a napkin.

"Don't worry about it." Eddie leans toward Loren. "I'll get it." Eddie lips are an inch away from Loren's and then Loren closes the space between them. The kiss starts off slow and becomes more passionate. Eddie puts his hand on Loren's cheek and pulls her face closer to his. Loren moves closer to Eddie and holds his face in both of her hands. They both pull back and smile at each other. Eddie lays against the big tree next to them and Loren sits between his legs. Eddie then puts his arms around Loren's stomach. They sit there and look up at the sky.

"You know I've liked you since the first day you came to school."

"You mean when you practically ran me over." Loren said, teasing him.

"Ok, that was an accident and you know it." Eddie says.

Loren laughs. "I know. And I thought that you were pretty cute too."

"I _was_ cute." Eddie says. "So I'm not anymore?"

Loren laughs again. "Ok ok. You are cute. Gosh, you're so conceded." Loren says.

"What?" Eddie say, pretending to be offended. He starts tickling her.

Loren starts laughing hysterically. "Eddie stop!"

Eddie stops. "Take it back then."

"Take what back?" Loren asks nonchalantly.

Eddie starts tickling her again. "Ok, I take it back. Please stop."

Eddie stops and Loren turns to face Eddie. She is a little out of breath from laughing so hard. Eddie reaches up and brushes one of the curls from her face. Then they kiss.

Eddie and Loren start cleaning up the picnic and put everything back in the car. Afterwards, Eddie drives them to the park. They get out and walk around hand in hand. They do this for about an hour and then it's time for Loren to get home. They drive back to Loren's house and Eddie walks her to the door.

Eddie takes Loren's hands in his.

"I had a great time tonight." Loren says.

"Me too."

"We should definitely do it again sometime."

"Yea, we should, but…" Eddie trails off.

"But…" Loren says.

"I don't want to do this again…"

"Oh." Loren cuts him off and her face drops.

"Lo, let me finish. I don't want to do this again unless you're my girlfriend.

Loren is just staring at Eddie.

"So what do you say?"

Loren snaps out of it. "I say yes." Loren finally says.

Eddie smiles. He picks her up and spins her around. He puts her down and leans down to kiss her.

They pull away and Loren says "I should probably get inside."

"Right. I'll text you tomorrow." Eddie says. He kisses her hand and walks to his car. Loren watches as he drives off and then she goes into her house. Nora is sitting on the couch looking at some bills. She looks up.

"Sweetie, how was your date?"

Loren leans against the door and sighs. "Perfect."

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please comment. **


End file.
